


Diana i guess

by NeufPaprika



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeufPaprika/pseuds/NeufPaprika
Summary: I'm only doing this to entertain myself, so i can get my fantasies somewhere instead of them swimming around in my headThis is a self insert fanfic with probably a lot of clichés and whatever, obviously it is extremely self condescendingSo, as I said, this was made from me to me, but if you wanna read it, well, i ain't stopping you lol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Diana i guess

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of homework lol

So guess this is it?

Am i relly gomna write the stuff i imagine in my head?

Apparently yes, so if you come across this work, I'm sorry for what you are about to read. I suggest you go back to where you came from and forget you found this. Or read it and have a laugh, i guess


End file.
